


Pregnant with your Child

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: While dealing with The Hand, Mariko is pregnant with Logan's child.





	Pregnant with your Child

Logan panted heavily, his claws were out and seem to be ready to slash at whatever try to either kidnap him or kill him for their own pleasure.

It was dark in his room but he saw Mariko in the dark, using a blanket to cover her body and she was wide eyed from Logan's screaming, it was a good thing she wasn't cut by accident.  
"Logan-san.." she began, letting her arm wrapped around Logan, the scars are still healing from a deadly fight against The Hand which almost ended with Logan being dragged to Hell but the spirits of his step-father and wife, Itsu had prevented it from happening. The Hand was later killed by Logan who enter a berserker rage.  
Logan's hand froze at Mariko's stomach then he felt it, a small kick....   
"What?" his mind was nearly screaming out, there was no way that Mariko is...  
Pregnant...!  
Mariko had notice this and gulped, "I don't know what my father or my half-brother might react if..." Logan's claws retracted with both of his hands on Mariko's baby bump, he felt the small kick again.  
"My child." Logan spoke, "My own child." trying to forget the horrific memory of Itsu's dead body, yet now Mariko was now pregnant with his child. Mariko felt the kick again, it felt like someone was blowing bubbles in her stomach.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Logan ask and Mariko replied, "No, you didn't." 


End file.
